


Silver karma

by flo_rian



Series: A journey of revenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alpha Stiles, Cocoon, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Deaton is helpful, Dialogue Heavy, Ex emissary Deaton, Hunters, Kanima, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Sheriff and Stiles team up to fight crime, Stiles died and came back a new man, Violence, Vomiting, aftermath of rape, alternative universe, not the Jasmine Masters one, revenge in the name of the Hales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flo_rian/pseuds/flo_rian
Summary: “You could have warned them! You could have warned me! You knew who she was ! You knew !!”Derek and Peter paid for what they did to Stiles, but does somebody else should be added to the Stilinskis' list ?Derek may have been guilty of unimaginable crimes, but he was still a victim, and the Hales demand revenge.
Relationships: Kate Argent & Gerad Argent, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Alan Deaton, mention of Derek Hale/Kate Argent, past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Relationship
Series: A journey of revenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/113320
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, it took me 6 years to finish the 2nd part but I'm now on a roll and I'm not quite ready to leave this universe.
> 
> A lot more people in the Teen Wolf universe are waiting for some judgment, and Karma is definitely on its way
> 
> Here's a quick start of a new part of Stiles and John's journey, with they're own emissary. Does it make them a pack then?

« You know Derek wasn’t always like that » said Deaton as he joined them at the car.

« It felt like it at least » answered the teen.

« He was such a good boy once, a mama’s boy even, always following Talia around... but he saw humanity’s worst side when he lost his first girlfriend to a random alpha bites and when he lost his family to his second girlfriend. I think he was tainted by what happened and Peter probably didn’t help him. He always loved how Derek followed him around like a lost puppy when they were teens. »

The vet looked at them for a few second before talking again:

« You have no obligations to me or to the Hales, but I’d appreciate it if you helped me take care of the ones that twisted this boy into the monster he became and that killed an innocent family for nothing more than being who they were.»

Stiles thought about it, he felt how much despair and anger were inside the beta when he was above him and still connected to him, he felt how much hurt he had inside him, and maybe he shouldn’t feel pity for the man after what he did to him, but he was still human and he couldn’t help but imagine himself in his place. In the end the boy just nodded to the vet, his dad sighing on the side when he saw his son accept the demand. 

« What about Peter then, did something happened to make him the asshole he was? » asked the sheriff.

« Peter was always on the fence, not evil per say but he was definitely in a gray area. He was supposed to become what we can call a left hand to Talia but the fire happened before that. Peter was not somebody nice nor somebody I had any loyalty to, he can rot » and with that Deaton opened the door and entered the car. 

The Stilinskis quickly joined him inside the car, the sheriff back on the driver seat.

“So what now ? If we have to chase the Argents we’ll have to go back to Beacon Hills so I can use our database for it, I only have 4 days left on my leave so we may have to postpone it” said the sheriff.

“Well, actually” started the vet, “I don’t know if it’s a coincidence or if Derek and Peter were after them but the Argents are only 350 miles west of here. Well,” amended Deaton, “ At least the ones I think are responsible for the fire. The others were in France last time I checked.” 

“How do you even know where they are ?” asked the sheriff, bewildered.

“I may not be an emissary anymore or in law enforcement but I still have friends in some places. And the Argents are famous and showy enough that they’re pretty easy to find. Kate and Gerard, he’s her father” clarified Deaton when he saw Stiles open his mouth,” they always leave traces behind. And if we had to check, I’m sure we’d find that a few people died from stab wounds or from being electrocuted in the area where they’re currently living.”

“So what they did to the Hales, the fire, it wasn’t a one time thing for them?” asked Stiles

“Definitely not. Argents became hunters like 600 hundreds years ago, they’re really good at what they do, and even if they normally have a code of conduct, Gerard was never fond of it. He definitely taught Kate how to navigate around it too.” Answered the vet.

“So how was Kate anyway, dad?” stiles asked turning to his dad, “Why was she not charged with anything ?” 

“ Well for starter she had a crazy good lawyer. He blocked us on every demands we made into looking for her whereabouts for the time before the fire, and then she made a deal with the DA : giving all she had on Derek and they’ll forget the statutory rape charge. And she talked pretty well, gave them all they wanted. I was mostly on the side at this point, still in the room but the investigation was stopped during their negotiation. Then she said how he told her that his family knew about them and wanted to separate them and that he wouldn’t allow it. She had some texts on her phone that were pretty aggressive and damaging and when we put them together for a confrontation he never denied anything. I remember how he stood there, he stopped crying and just closed off, he signed everything that was pushed in front of him and then the case was pushed to court and I had even less control over it. She was discharged the same evening and I remember her dad coming to take her, he didn’t look any more dangerous than any other old man." said the sheriff, his gaze unfocused in front of him, lost in his memories.

"But if I learned anything from all this mess," continued the man " is that we can’t trust what we see at a first glance. After all, nobody would believe that you can change into a huge lizard, uh son” finished John a soft smirk on his face.

Stiles laughed a little before he felt a fire suddenly burn inside his stomach, he gasped and grabbed his shirt just above his scar, his breath getting faster.

His dad frowned at the sudden change of behavior.

“What’s going on,son?” asked the dad as he put his hand on his son shoulder as he fell against his seat.

“It burns dad, it burns so much” gasped the teen before a sudden screamed escaped his mouth, his fangs suddenly dropping and filling his mouth, scales rippling under his skin and his eyes shining their yellow serpentine light for a few seconds before turning red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty dialog heavy I'm sorry

His eyes were still shining red when Stiles tumbled out of the car and fell on the asphalt next to it, grunting at the shock before moaning some more and closing his eyes, cutting their luminescence.

His dad quickly got out of the car and joined him on the floor.

“It’s ok son, it’s gonna be ok” whisper the man as he rubbed his boy’s shoulders, and lifted his son’s shirt to see what was happening there, Stiles still rubbing at his stomach like a mad man. His dad had to be careful, his son’s claws having made an appearance as they tore at the fabric.

When he finally saw his son’s abdomen he gasped. The skin was almost bubbling but more than that, the scar that his son’s got during his attack was closing itself. The scar that was always red since the first day and who had sometimes started to bleed again was closing, and it would be a good thing if it wasn’t for the total confusion that the sheriff felt at the moment.

As he was watching his son’s skin he heard the back door of the car opened and closed and heard Deaton’s footsteps.

“What’s happening to my son this time Deaton?” asked the man, raising his head to look at the vet.

“Something I didn’t see coming, I didn’t think it was possible, I’m sorry” answered the doctor.

“What ? Stop talking in riddles for once and answer me !” raged the sheriff.

“He’s turning into an alpha” 

“An alpha? Like Peter ?”

“Yes, also I didn’t think it was possible. Most species of shifters can get the alpha powers from a different species than theirs but kanimas are such oddities, it shouldn’t be possible. But as always, Stiles tend to change the very definition of what a kanima is.”

“He’s he gonna turn in a beast like Peter ?” 

“No, the alpha form of any supernatural creature depends only from their kind, not from where it comes from. I’m sorry John, I should have thought about it when I took care of Peter and Derek. I didn’t imagine that it would happen. I’m very sorry.”

“What were you going with them anyway ? You just said you were “taking care of the scene” ”

“I cut their bodies in half and did the quickest ritual I know of to assure that they wouldn’t come back in any shape or form. I also burned the bodies enough that no one or nothing will identify them.”

“They could have come back?” Gasped the sheriff.

“Well most supernaturals have quite an iffy relationship with death”

“Iffy? They can come back from the dead !”

“Well not those two, I can assure you of that. My guess is that since Stiles was still connected to the Hales when they definitely died, the spark must have jumped to him”

“The spark?”

“I mean the alpha spark. You need to understand John that the supernatural world perfected the whole survive of the fittest system. And since they consider that the last one standing is the fittest the spark goes to them, that’s how the alpha powers are earned. By killing one and surviving the encounter. Or through family bonds, when the previous alpha dies or want to pass on the mantel.  
But in this case Peter died from human hands, yours, and the closest family member he had was Derek who died before him. The spark should have been extinguish then or go back to the territory if they had one , but Derek had a link to an other supernatural, the one that killed him, Stiles.” Explained the vet.

“So it went to him so the spark could survive ..” said John watching his son squirm on the floor and ignoring Deaton’s nod.  
“So my son is becoming an alpha?”

“Yes, the red eyes are a dead give away. I didn’t think that alpha kanimas shared the same eye color but maybe it’ll change after the change or maybe it’s a Stiles trait. John...” called the man to get Stiles’ father attention, once he got it he continued “you must understand that he’s not just becoming an alpha, he’s receiving the Hale alpha spark”

“And? What does that mean?”

“The Hales were one of the first werewolf family in the United States, they came from Europe, from Ireland if I remember correctly. They’re old, and that spark has been passed on for centuries inside the family, it never got stolen by anybody outside of the pack. The Hale alpha has always been one of the most powerful alpha around.”

“Peter wasn’t that good though, we got him” stated the man.

“Peter should have never become the alpha, he probably didn’t succeed in using it fully. But Stiles? I knew the Hales sheriff, and he’ll definitely be like by them and by the spark.”

“You talk like the spark is sentient and that the Hales are still connected to it” wondered the man.

“It’s magic, and death, pardon me the expression but, isn’t the end. They’re connected to it still, and Stiles may get more than just powers from it.”

“More than powers? Like what?”

“Knowledge, memories, some even says that when they transitioned and after it they could talk to their ancestors sometimes. Also I don’t know what will happen for Stiles, I never saw a transition quite like it”  
“Quite like what? What is different for him?”

“Quite so painful and slow. Most creatures absorb the spark quickly or in some sort of stasis but it’s been 15 minutes and Stiles is still writhing on the floor”

The two men were watching the boy wiggle on the floor, gasping and moaning softly, his eyes closed tight and his fist holding his stomach where is skin was still closing itself.   
It hurt John to see his son suffer again, apparently life decided that Stiles still didn’t get enough hurt yet and it angered him so much, the worst part being that he couldn’t help, all of that was so much over his head it wasn’t funny.

Stiles kept wiggling on the floor for a few more minutes before he finally turned himself on the side and vomited a clear gooey fluid on the asphalt, he vomited for a few minutes before moaning some more, raising his arm to clean his mouth he could see that his hand was covered in venom without his knowledge or wish. His hands, both of them, were actually producing a lot more than the regular dose of venom present on his claws when he used them. The amount of venom was big enough to drip on his forearms and coat them both in venom.

“Dad...” said the teens, turning to his father with panic in his eyes.

“So it finally begins” said the veterinarian.

“What’s beginning ?” Said John as he tried to reach his son shoulder with his hand but was kept from doing so by Deaton.

“He’s finally entering the regular changing phase”

As if on cue Stiles started vomiting again but this time on his back, choking and gurgling in the venom that couldn’t escape from his mouth.

“SON!!!! “ screamed John as he tried to reach for his son again.

“Don’t touch him! It’s normal, and his venom is not coming only from his mouth, look at his shirt John!” Intervened the vet.

Both man could see that the shirt of the boy was starting to get soak too even with being so far from his mouth and his arms.

“The venom is coming from his pores too now John, he’ll be soon covered with it and if you touch him now you will end up paralyze probably until tomorrow. Just watch for now, Stiles will use his venom to built a cocoon for the change”

“A what? A cocoon? Ah hell ?”said the man, pressing his hand against his eyes.

“Yes, Stiles is alright but he’s changing and kanimas cocoon themselves and change inside it. Like a chrysalis. In 24 hours you’ll have your son back John, I swear it.”

John took his hand off his eyes and kept watching with tears in his eyes how Stiles kept chocking on his own venom, his eyes lost and turning around before they too were coated in venom. In a few minutes that felt like hours to the man, his son was fully covered and resting in a translucent cocoon on the floor.

“You can touch it now” said the vet, watching the man practically jumping on his son. His hand running all over the hard substance around his boy.

“Is it solid?” Wondered the man.

“Really. They could bomb the city and Stiles would be safe, this cocoon role, after all, is to protect the future alpha during his transition. Now sheriff, lets put him in the car and move from here. I think we’ve been here long enough.”


End file.
